Alive
by thesporktheives
Summary: It all begins the night Sirius dies.. or does he? Read on to see how the tale of what really happened the night Sirius "died".
1. Bellatrix Wins

Dislcaimer: Hey, It's Carly, and this a, so far, a Carly written ff. If you have read our last fan fic, it was dissapointing, hopefully this one is a bit better :), thanks for being one of the few reading this, and comments are appreciated.

**Alive**

"GET BACK HERE, COUSIN! FACE ME! FACE ME NOW, WOMAN! I NEED YOU TO LOOK AT ME, **NOW**!"

"Hahaha, poor widdle Tonksy don't wanna' give up? My poor widdle niece sadly fell to the wrong side... The impure side… The side that deserves no little than DEATH! And that is what you shall receive, my dear niece!" Bellatrix laughed, crudely.

"Get… BACK… HERE! Don't you run from me! STOP! STOP!"

"Running, who's running? I'm just trying to get in a good position… to make you _**suffer. **__CRUCIO!_" Tonks ducked, the spell flew past her head, by just inches.

"_STUPEFY!_" Tonks screamed, retaliating back. It hit Bellatrix right in the chest. One of the death eaters says the counter-curse.

"Ooooh, think you can defeat me, aye? Think I can't get even? YOU DARE THINK I WILL ACCEPT BEING DEFEATED BY A GOOD FOR NOTHING BLOOD TRAITOR!" Bellatrix started to run away.

"GET BACK HERE COWARD!" Tonks shouted, bravely.

Tonks ran after Bellatrix, just in time to see what she what she was about to do.

"Come on, you can do better than that! You've not advanced your dueling skills much, cousin. I would have expected better from you!" Sirius Black yelled, then smirked, and stumbled back a little. Sirius always tried to make the best of things. He was now dueling Bellatrix. Bellatrix returned the smirk, but her's was not light-hearted, young, and happy, as was Sirius's was. Her's was cold, frightening, intimidating.

"_**Stupefy!"**_

Sirius tumbled backward, straight into the veil, behind the curtains. Tonks ran behind the curtain, to see if he was alright, thinking he just fell through a wall, or whatever the mysterious thing was. But Sirius was not there, she looked up to see another pair of eyes, meet hers. Harry was looking at her, questionly, then began to tear.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS! SIRIUS? WHERE ARE YOU, COME OUT. Please… Please.. Sirius…" Harry pleaded.

"Sirius…" Tonks whispered, as if to think whispering would have made a difference. Remus Lupin came over and grabbed Harry, right before he was about to jump into the archway.

"NOOOO! SIRIUS! NO! We've just got to pull him out… dive in…He's right there… right with-in the curtains… You saw it.. He just fell.." But even hearing himself say it, it sounded untrue, for whatever reason.

"Harry, HARRY! HE'S GONE! NO-DON'T-JUMP!" Remus scolded him.

"HE'S.. NOT.. DEAD! All he did was fall through the arch. We can still get him…" Harry by this point was very doubtful.

"No… No…" Tonks was saying, also tearing up, as Harry had been doing.

"NOOOOOO!" Tonks screamed in a high-pitched, whined, ear-piercing scream.

Then she knew what she must do.

Or at least try.


	2. Tonk's Attempted Revenge

**CHAPTER 2! WHOOOO! Yah, my chapters will be posted fast, or atleast like the first 6, because they are all pre wirtten. I will imediatly post after I write them. Sorry the chapters are a bit short...**

2.

"I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix sang, in a gleeful tune.

"I killed Sirius"! She repeated these phrases over and over again.

"I'M…GOING…TO…KILL…YOU…. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Tonks said, aiming the spell, just a bit to far to the left.

"COME AND FIGHT! OR ARE YOU AFRAID! YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR _MASTER _WITH YOU, OR ANY OF YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE DEATH EATER FRIENDS!" Tonks yelled at her, nearly in hysterics. Bellatrix turned, and smiled, like she had just got joy from something.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Tonks tried again.

Bellatrix then moves easily out of the way.

"Poor widdle Tonksy, my poor widdle cousin.. She probably doesn't even mean her _hateful_ spells.. No she's to _nice and good and happy_ for that evil spell. It must make her made, though.. I mean I _**did**_ I kill her poor…pathetic, ignorant, trading…"

"_CRUCIO!_" She no longer wanted to kill Bellatrix right away, she wanted her to _suffer_.

Bellatrix was hit with it. She screamed. It must have been a signal or warning for Voldemort, because he then appeared right behind his most dedicated follower.

"You little…" Bellatrix said, with a stern voice. No longer a smile on her face, trying to fight back the curse, but couldn't until Voldemort somehow lifted the curse.

"BELLATRIX! ENOUGH! You will get to _**play **_your cousin some other time. We must get going."

Just as Tonks was about to shoot another spell at Bellatrix before she could leave with Voldemort, she heard someone coming from behind her; then this person yelled:

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_"

It was Harry Potter. Voldemort smiled.

"Harry, GO, GO NOW! I'll hold 'em off, RUN HARRY." Tonks pleaded out to him.

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS! SHE MUST PAY!

"I know, JUST RUN!" Not turning her head away from Voldemort, who was still smiling evilly. Harry wouldn't budge. There was a bit of silence, but then Voldemort broke it.

"Well, Potter. Fancy meeting you here! I never would of suspected…"

Harry new what he wanted. He knew Harry knew what he wanted, so he came out and asked him.

"So, are you going to give it to me or-"

"I smashed the Prophecy, now you'll never get it!" Harry said. Tonks gasped, and starred at Harry.

"WHAAAAAT! YOU… YOU…." Voldemort roared with rage.

"Master, master! Is it true?" Bellatrix asked, sounding a bit worried, not sure if she believed what he said.

"It can't be…" Voldemort boomed.

"Yes, 'tis true." Said a voice from behind.


	3. Harry's Fight

**Hmm.. who was it? Yah.. you probably guessed.**

3.

Voldemort, Bellatrix, Tonks, and Harry, all turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"Hello Tom. Hello Bellatrix." Bellatrix growled, but Voldemort silenced her.

"I still don't get why you risk it, calling me 'Tom', _still_. You have SEEN what I am capable of doing. I could snap you right here is I had the time. Sadly, I don't. I only have time for one more death. And it _shan't. Be. You._ Not today, old man. Perhaps in the soon future.. I hope." Tonks was silent, not knowing what to do.

"HE HAS ALL RIGHTS TO CALL YOU BY YOUR NAME, YOU…."

Harry yelled, hysterically at The Dark Lord. Dumbledore smiled gently, then wove a hand toward Harry, silencing him.

"The Auroras are on there way Tom, shouldn't you be leaving? You might not even have time for one death…" The headmaster said, politely, as if nothing had ever happened, as if Voldemort was still a school boy at Hogwarts, and he was explaining an assignment, or project.

" After that snide comment, maybe I do have time! Possibly by the time they get here, you, _the freak with the changing hair_, and precious little Boy-Who-Lived here, will all be dead!" Pointing at Tonks, Harry, and Albus.

The Dark Lord moved in closer to Harry.

"IMPERIO!" Voldemort screamed at Harry.

"AHHHH!" He screamed.

"NOO!" Tonks cried.

"YES!" Bellatrix added. Tonks went to run over to Harry, but Dumbledore stopped her. Bellatrix smiled, then vanished into one of the fireplaces, probably with floo powder. Tonks cried out;

"No.. No.. Not another, NOT ANOTHER! Please, don't; harm anyone else! PLEASE STOP! Please.. Please!" She sobbed.

Tonks could only listen to Harry fight with The Dark Lord, Dumbledore kept stopping her from trying to run over and help. She couldn't even understand, all she heard was hissing. Eventually, she realized was Parseltongue.

"_Come to our side Harry Potter, you can not help it! You are under the Imperius curse, anyway!"_

"_No.. No..No.." _

"_Yessssss, become one of us…"_

"_No.. NO!"_

"_How do you avoid the Imperius curse? HOW! You are only a 5__th__ year. HOW DO YOU AVOID IT?"_

"_Love… Sirius… Mum…Dad…"_

"_LOVE?"_

"_Yes, something you will never understand. And sometimes, I want to feel sorry for you, because you can't. You will never love.."_

"_WHAT DOES LOVE HAVE TO DO WITH ME DEFEATING YOU! You are a puny boy!"_

"_Love is more… powerful.. Than one can imagine…"_

"AHHHHHH!" Voldemort yelled, and stopped speaking in Parseltongue.

The Ministry came running in, and starred at the man next to Harry. They saw the Dark Lord had risen. The Minister gasped, and kept whispering to himself, 'It can't be. It can't be…'. Then, Voldemort disappeared.


	4. Little Explanation

**Very short, but I felt it needed it's own spot.**

4.

Harry went back with Dumbledore, and Dumbledore explained the whole Prophecy. (More detail in the end of 'Order of the Phoenix'). Harry and the rest of the Order were devastated over Sirius's death. Harry sometimes had nightmares about the night he saw Sirius pass.

The day after The Ministry had seen Voldemort, they proclaimed Sirius Black, not guilty, and realized it WAS Peter who lead Voldemort to Harry's parents. Also, that he didn't kill the muggles that were killed. This made Harry happy, and sad. Happy, because he knew Sirius was dead a free man. But also, if he had been proclaimed not guilty before-hand, he would have been able to be with Sirius in public, with-out having to hide him.


	5. Controversy at Grimauld Place

**I personally like this chapter.**

5.

"We should have told him. _We should have told him._"

"No, he would of never let you do it. He would have been to worried of actually loosing you."

"YOU THINK IT'S ANY BETTER, HIM THINKING HE HAS LOST ME?"

"I'll tell him the first chance I get, Padfoot, calm down!" Remus said, calmly. Sirius just grunted

"We should have trusted him, we could of explained the situation, our

plan-"

"What if he told Hermione or Ron? No one in the Order is suppose to know, until the whole plan is worked out!"

"We have our plan worked out!"

"_Now _we do, but then we didn't."

"It hurt him, it hurt him.. Remus he can't be hurt anymore.. I can't stand to watch it. And did you see Tonks! She could have gotten killed!"

"You **think** it didn't tear me **apart** to see him yelling your name, thinking you were **dead**, knowing I couldn't tell him right there, because someone could have heard us? And Tonks… When I saw what her, I fell to PIECES when she ran after Bellatrix, knowing I might not ever see her again." Sirius looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Think before you speak. It gets you into way to many situations." Remus added, and lowered his voice.

"I'll send owl to Albus, and once he replies I'll go and tell Harry."

"You might want Albus there to, just in case. He might be able to explain the whole 'Arch-and-how-it-was-really-not-'on', thing."

Remus nodded, got up, and apparated out of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.


	6. Conversations and Relizations

Harry looked out the window miserably, thinking about a few nights ago, when he had lost Sirius. He was leaving Hogwarts in just another 3 days. He had also thought over what Dumbledore had said, and why he, Harry Potter had lived. Dumbledore explained the whole prophecy, and he still couldn't believe it. He didn't want to be, "The Chosen One", of, "The Boy Who Lived". All he wanted was to live a normal life; He wished his parents were alive, Sirius was alive. Three people dead because of himself:

'Oh, and let's not forget about Cedric.', a voice in the back of his head, said. 

'Yes, let's not forget Cedric.' Harry though, sadly. 

Harry than went on to think about Hermione, and Ron. The Weasly's, and everyone else left that was dear to him.

_What if they end up like Sirrius, my mom and dad, or Cedric in the end? …Saving me…protecting me…_

_What if their families get hurt?…_

_What if people dear to them are held prisoners?…_

_What if… _**STOP.**

Stop! Harry shook his head. He couldn't get the horrible image out of his head, though. If any of the Weasly's were hurt because of him, he could never forgive himself. Harry heard the door open, shut, and turned around to see Ron standing there.

"Hey." Ron sullenly greeted. He, too was moved by Sirius's death, mostly because it hurt Harry so much.

"Hi."

"How you doin', mate?"

"Okay…I guess."

"Hang in there, everything will be-"

"Okay? Yah, well, I've been told that one to many times. If everything's going to be 'Okay', home come Voldemort is back? Cedric is dead. Sirius is dead. My parents are dead. Pettirgrew is working for Voldemort, AGAIN. Bellatrix roams free. How can you stand there, lie to yourself, and continue to say, 'Everything will be OKAY', when CLEARLY it's NOT?" Ron looked down, and said:

"If I don't pretend that things might be safe and normal again, I'll loose all I have left; faith…and hope."

"Safe and normal, eh? I guess you didn't exactly know the first day you met me on that train that everything was gonna be like this, not what you signed up for. I guess things would've been better if I wasn't ever born, eh?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Ron raged.

"Then what are you saying, huh? I gotta hear this."

"You really are a bloody, thick headed jerk sometimes, Harry. To think, all these people gave their lives for you, and you are going to sit here SULKING. You KNOW Hermione and I would go through it all again, for you. Yet you sit there, COMPLAINING, and feeling bad for yourself. The world would be a bloody 'ell hole, if you weren't here, because you would have never defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You-Know-Who is back again, and we can't help that. But we came so far, and risked so much for you to sit here, and whine about every bloody little thing!" Ron breathed, angrily, then saw Harry's face drop.

"I…I'm sorry. I just don't want you and Hermione to get hurt because of me. What if your families get hurt, BECAUSE OF ME. I would be nearly dead myself. You guys are all I have, and if you go, I am useless. If I know your safe, I have something to live for, other than being the only one who can stop Voldemort."

"It's alright, just, think before you start ranting again." They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Harry said. It was Dean.

"Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office _immediately._" Dean said.

"Do you know why?" Harry asked, curiously.

"No. All I know is Professor Lupin is there, too. You better hurry, he made it sound urgent."

"Kay. See yah Ron, Dean." Harry got up, and left. Not knowing what awaited him, and how what he was about to be told, could change his life once more.


End file.
